All my regrets
by BiNeko
Summary: Miroku sat silently in the meadow, looking down at the river. His thoughts kept drifting back to Sango. His beloved one." mirosan pairing. ONE-SHOT. lemon! please R


Disclaimer: I do not own sango and miroku

**A/N: Here's a fic of one the most admired couple. They look so cute together. My friend doubted that i liked this couple so i wanna prove i do!! Please enjoy! R&R and this is a ONE-SHOT, so don't count on another chapter, unless i get too many reviews that says people wants more....but i doubt it. by the way, the shikon is completed and this is happening after the battle, you'll all understand in due time my friends!!**

{} Are inner voices

"" Are when people talk

''are when people think

**(A/N:)** MY notes...random i might add...

**All my regrets**

Miroku sat silently in the meadow, looking down at the river. His thoughts kept drifting back to Sango. His beloved one.

She had left after the final battle between Naraku and themselves. Kagome had wished that all her friends would live a happy life and that the well could stay unsealed.

Midoriko came out of the jewel and granted her wish and told her the truth between Kagome and her past life. Telling her that she was Midoriko's reincarnation and now the rightful owner of the jewel of four souls by heritage.

The Shikon No Tama glowed bright pink and went inside Kagome's body forever and to never come back out, making her the new protector against evil. Somewhat a goddess. Her life extanded to no more end, and you could say she wasn't human anymore.

Kikyou had left to rest in peace, in hell.

Inu-Yasha held grief and wondered as if he had no soul since his beloved had left him. It took him a few weeks to realize he had Kagome now. He swore on Kikyou's grave he would protect the new miko. Kikyou gave him some kind of approval sign from the dead.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un left for the Western Lands knowing life could be easier without Naraku to destroy peace in their hearts and lands.

Shippou now assisted Kaede as his grandmother and waited for Kagome to come back every once in a while to watch over her lands. (A/N: which is now all Japan! [giggles])

Kouga, Ayame, Hakaku and Ginta returned to their den after recieving a polite negitive answer from their sister. Kagome only wanted Kouga as a friend, no, a brother but didn't want to decieve him too much. He left content even if he didn't get the woman but got at least a kiss from her. And which made Ayame flip...

Sango and kirara went back to her old village to burry her younger brother and rebuild the village as if no one had left. She didn't renounce the Taijya title and wondered from village to village to protect from angry/hungry youkai. She made it her living.

Miroku, well Miroku had nothing to do, he wasn't too fond about the idea of returning to Mushin and Hachi yet. he wanted to go find Sango and live his life with her. He no longer had the Kazaana to worry about.

This time, when he would find Sango, he wouldn't hesitatem he will ask her hand in marriage. He kept his hopes up for the woman to accept.

The next day, he left early on her pursuit. Almost unsure of her reaction, he packed enough things to survive the trip to her village.

After three days of walk, he started going low on supplies.

'I think i'll survive, i'm probably a day's walk from there'

At night fall, his package was empty but he had the montain which the village resided on in view.

He found a large tree trunk to sleep against and sat. After looking at the stars for about two hours, sleep claimed him and cuddled him into a light, yet peaceful sleep.

The next day, he woke up early by his upset stomach, turns out he didn't eat a bread crumb since lunch yesterday.

On the way, he stopped at a village to eat something. He used his infamous "dark aura" trick to get free food. The Houshi had good talents and ''stealing'' is one of them. You can't call him a monk from that point of view though.

He kept travelling on the same road until a giant tora youkai stepped into his way.

He drew his Shakujou quickly into battle. The youkai didn't seem to feel at threat by a measly monk, he only saw him as and ealy lunch.

"Ningen! Do you know who you are apposing to?"

His dark, fierce voice called at Miroku. The Houshi merely smirked.

"I do not know and you probably won't kive long enough to bribe about your name youkai."

A soft, gentle woman's voice came from behind the youkai. Miroku couldn't see her but didn't need to because a smile graced his lips as soon as she had started talking.

The tora youkai turned sharply to reveal a woman in a black cat suit with a magenta armor, a huge boomrang and a katana.

The youkai smirked and flexed his claws. His long, black-stripped tail twitched in anxiaty.

"I see, a woman taijya and a male houshi for lunch, i can't turn down a deal such as that now can i?"

"Well hello, lady Sango!"

She flashed him a bright smile and flung Hiraikotsu at the youkai. Miroku pulled out a set of wards and planted a few on the tora's back.

At the same time, it burned of purity and fell into pieces. As soon as the youkai was down, Miroku flew into Sango's arms, startling her to no end.

"My dear Sango! How i have missed you!"

he detached himself from her and looked into her comforting brown eyes. Kirara affectionatly brushed he head on the houshi's ankle, earning a pat and a few scratches behind the ears.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought Mushin's shrine was situated more to the north ne?"

"It is. I wanted to see you, Sango."

Sango blushed furiously.

"W-what for, Houshi-Sama?"

"I wanted to see your lovely face once more. But i would prefer if we could talk about this later tonite in front of a healthy fire."

"Okay"

They started for the village and got then at night fall. Sango led Miroku to the biggest house in the village, where her father and her family used to be.

Since her father was the village's chief, Sango would be the new head of villlage by heritage now. Kirara got some fire wood and dumped them next to the foyer. After Miroku lit a fire, Sango came in with three rabbits and some vegetables she just had caught earlier in the day.

After a nice warm rabbit and veggy stew, Sango sat accross from Miroku with Kirara nicely bundled in her lap, sleeping.

"So, want did you want to talk about Houshi-Sama?"

Sango asked. Miroku gazed at the fire for a long moment, looking passive and deep in thought. He actually looked handsmome that way.

'He does look nice when he's not gropping you'

{oh but you know you liked it when he groped}

'Who the hell are you?'

{Your inner voice gebious}

'Talk nicer....too bad i can't rip you appart for that'

{That would mean kill yourself}

'[sweat drops inwardly] I know that'

{[smirks]}

"I wanted to spend my life with you now that Naraku is dead..."

"H-huh?"

He looked up at her.

"Sango, Mune tamae satai ware?"

Sango looked surprised and tried to find any sign of a bad joke in his deep blue eyes. She only found love and care. Sincerity as well, she felt as if ehr soul was being sucked up by his eyes. Then he got up and walked towards her, sat next to her and never braking eye contact. She swallowed hardly and look nervously into his eyes, fighting the urg to look away.

He leaned in and cupped her right cheek.

"I love you"

Then he kissed her gently. She slowly closed her eyes and responded to his caress. Kirara mewed and left the room. **(A/N: i mean c'mon, i'm not gonna let the poor virgin-eyed cat look at this...though you never know what she does when no ones around with Kirara...just kidding dude!)**

He leaned in more and slid his tongue between her velvety lips, deepening the kiss. He heard a moan coming from and he sighed inwardly in relief. Relieved that she won't tear him to shreds for it.

She let herself being gently pushed down on the floor as he slip her yukata of her shoulders. She tried to untie his robes slowly but found that she was only messing them up. He choked on a chuckle and untied them himself.

They broke the kiss and Sango smiled at him, letting him see his prize for the first time without having to sneek up on her and without having the chance to have more than a glimpse of her bare leg, arm or back.

Ah, her back. The scar her brother had inflected her the day he was supposed to die defiantly. And what beautiful legs and arms she had.

He paused, tracing her scar with his forefinger.

"Ugly huh?"

"No Sango, beautiful, just like you are."

"Thank you, but i don't think it's beautiful, Houshi-Sama..."

"Ridiculous. It shows how much of a wonderful woman you are Sango. It shows how much you fight for the things you care about. That's a true worrior"

He pressed her to his chest and she ran her hands over the muscular form before her eyes. She never thought how muscular he was. I mean, the guy hides in robes for Christ's sake!

She kissed his troso, leaving feathery touched along the way. She tyrailed of to his jaw bone and suckled on it a bit, leaving little pink marks on his flesh. She could feel his own feather touches, tracing ehr sides slowly, teasingly.

He laid kisses along her neck line and stopped at her throat. She titlted her head backwards, giving him more access. He licked there a little and kissed his way in between her breasts.

He cupped one in his hand, bearly able to contain it. Then sucked on her other nipple all the while kneeding her other breast. He back arched at the soft sensation. Inside her stomach, she could feel heat burning down the earlier butterflies mercilessly.

Her core demanded attention as she rubbed her thighs together, trying to stop the almost painful need. She began to get weter by the second, her breath came short, her eyes tightly closed and she could sence the need to scream out of pure pleasure.

One hand left her breast, but his mouth remained, trailing down her stomach and slipping inside ehr heavenly wet folds. Her eyes fluttered open, only to see him smirk at her. She gripped her hands on his back and dug her nails in. He winced but thought it worth the pain to see her struggle against pleasure.

His strokes came in faster. Her breathing trashed. Her back arched as high could be. Then she released. She slowly slid back on the floor, her eyes closed and her hands resting harlessly on his bleeding back.

He settled between her legs softly, not to startle her. He kissed her gently and started to push himself in.

"Sango, this will hurt a little, but worry not. It won't last long, tell me when you're ready love"

"O-okay, i think i'm ready now"

With that, he thrust inside as fast as possible. She winced and arched her back in pain. Salty tears ran down her cheeks, her cries soft. He couldn't bear hurting her, he leaned in and kissed her lovingly, telling her that he was sorry in his own way.

After she was reduced to slow whimpers, her felt her nod against the safety of his warm chest.

He started thrusting in and out of her slowly at first but noticed her eagerness and started faster. They lost themselves in pleasure, everything was so fast and yet, so slow.

He felt her heat around him, the wetness lusting around his member. Soon, he heard her cry of surrender. He followed victoriously behind her. They fell limp in eachother's arms.

"Hai, Miroku, i will, i am honored to...My love"

With that, joyful might i add, saying, fell asleep in her former father's cold floor hut.

**Fifteen years later**

"Shippou, go easy on Tora"

"Yeah, moma, what ever"

"I mean...SIT!!!"

Inu-Yasha fell to the ground with a huge thump.

"Aww, Kagome, can't you appreciate 'physical' affections?"

"Shut up Miroku! Obviously Inu-Yasha rubs it off you!"

Indeed, Inu-Yasha has caught Miroku's pervertness, well, ever since Kagome started to painfully punich him that is. **(A/N: In case you're wonderring, yes, she cut out his night 'excercises', if you know what i mean....sex....)**

Miroku leaned over SAngo's shoulder and caressed her round stomach happily. Tora was their second, Raijin their first and now they were on for a third. Kagome had Shippou, Sora, Aii and Tonashii.

Shippou was now 21 years old and was teaching Sango's children to fight. Inu-Yasha teach them as well but he was too busy catching Miroku's habbits though.

**To Roshani-chan**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It's likely my first sango and miroku pairing but maybe my thousandth attempt and the only acceptable one....[sweat drops]**

-Yuya-Sama


End file.
